dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball EVA
''Dragon Ball EVA (originally Dragon Ball Gaiden) ''is a fanfiction series by KidYamcha, to be updated every week, or sooner. It takes place after Dragon Ball Z, and hopefully will be rather popular. '''Please Note: '''This Fan Fiction contains some bloody and horrifying deaths which may not be suitable for younger readers. Also, sexual behavior is occasionaly featured, but is not prominent or easily recognizable most of the time. Still, younger readers should read with some caution. Saiyan Slayer Saga Saiyan Slayer Arrives! Several years have passed since the defeat of Majin Buu, and the Earth is once more at peace. However, the machinations of Dr. Gero, even in death, haven't stopped coming. A mysterious comet speeds toward Earth, carrying a android occupant, who has a sinister mission. Meanwhile, Vegeta, who is currently training to overcome Goku in the next World Martial Arts Tournament, is stopped short by the power he feels from space. "Impossible," he says, "I have not even seen that level of power in Kakarot!" However, at that moment, the pod crashes, and Vegeta decides to follow it, hoping, just hoping, that it has no evil ententions. A Powerful New Threat!! Vegeta arrives at the crash site, looking around, and finally spotting what looks like a comet. "Huh," he says, descending, "I thought I felt something..." At that moment, the comet begins to crack and fall apart, and a figure emerges looking much like Vegeta himself. "Wha- impossible!" he cries. The figure looks down at him, and reads his power level with it's eyes. "Hah," it speaks, "I've just landed on this pitiful ball of dirt and I've already met a Saiyan... how fun." He raises his hands, and energy begins pooling. Vegeta, realizing it's intentions, lunged at it suddenly, disrupting the attack. It easily blocks Vegeta's blows and knocks him around for a while before flinging him at a large rock. As soon as Vegeta begins to pull himself up, the android smashes up against him, slamming it's knee into his chest. "Who... are... you?" Vegeta manages to choke out, coughing. "I am the Saiyan Slayer, last creation of Dr. Gero, with all of your strengths, but none of your weaknesses!" Vegeta, desperate, decides to do something desperate... Super Saiyan Vegeta vs Saiyan Slayer! "Let's see how you do against this!" Vegeta yells, activating his Super Saiyan form. The Saiyan Slayer is actually suprised, but not very scared. "If that's the best you can do, then I should have found someone else to attack," it replies. Vegeta yells and lunges forward, battling the Slayer, who easily blocks his blows and charges his Destructo Beam, unleashing it, sending Vegeta to the ground once more. The Saiyan Prince lunges into battle once more, but finds that he can still not really hurt the Slayer. Finally, he leaps back, yelling "TAKE THIS, YOU FREAK! GALICK GUN!" The energy lances forward, but when the smoke clears, the Slayer is still unharmed! Vegeta can only look on with shock as the Slayer shoots towards him, then hits him several times before knocking him down for the last time. Vegeta lies unconscious, and the Slayer prepares to kill him... Goku Enters the Fray! However, things are far from over. As Goku takes a break from training, he suddenly senses Vegeta's dwindling energy. Enraged, he activates his Kaio-Ken, and zips in, sucker punching the Slayer. "What--?" the Slayer manages before Goku hits it a few more times. Soon, the battle is clearly in Goku's favor. "Now," Goku says, slowing the battle down, "if you're finished roughing Vegeta around, then may I ask what you're doing here?" The Slayer quickly reads Goku's power level and laughs. "I am the Saiyan Slayer, last creation of Dr. Gero," it says, "and I am here to destroy you!" "Gero?!" Goku manages before the Slayer smashes into him, sending them crashing into another rock. As they begin to fight, Vegeta pulls himself up, finally coming around. 'That was insane,' he thinks, looking up at the two battling, 'I can't believe Kakarot would even try to hurt it...' At that moment, the Slayer lashes out, sending Goku into the wall. The Saiyan Slayer doesn't slow down, slamming Goku with some more kicks. Finally, Goku decides to go all out, putting his hands behind his back and crying "KAME....HAME...HAME...HA!", unleashing the attack. The Slayer is blown away, and Goku finally breaths in, but the trouble is far from over... The Slayer is Still Living!/Goku Goes All Out! Goku gasps as the Slayer descends. "You call that an attack?!" it laughs, "well then, I guess you're more pathetic than I ever believed." "That's it!" Goku yells, and powers up to Super Saiyan form, "let's see you take this!" "Fool," the Slayer yells, "I defeated your friend in that form easily enough, what makes you think you'll do any better." "This," Goku says from behind the Slayer, who rapidly turns around and fires an energy blast. When the smoke clears, Goku stands there, with only a small scratch. The Slayer gasps, and then Goku smashes into him, sending them both flying into the dirt. They begin to duke it out, while Vegeta finishes standing up. 'Now,' he thinks, 'it's time for me to escape... but Kakarot! There's no way he could take this thing on by himself... for my honor, I'm afraid I'll have to join this fight.' He lunges toward his opponent... Goodbye, Vegeta! The Slayer turns around as Vegeta lands a kick and several punches, followed by an energy blast. The Slayer is still unhurt, but finally takes notice. "Ah, well," it says, "I might as well deal with one pest." It closes its eyes, and suddenly teleports away. Vegeta looks around, then freezes, letting out a grunt of pain. Suddenly holes are blown in his body, and after a large amount of blood has poured out, the Slayer pulls itself out, laughing. It wipes some blood off it's shirt, then grins at Goku, who is looking at the scene in shock. Vegeta collapses, bleeding heavily. "Kakarot..." he mutters, "kill... it." With that, he closes his eyes and dies (again). Super Saiyan 4?! Goku snarls, then leans down, quickly powering up to Super Saiyan 2, then 3. Finally he stands there, pushing his power higher, desperately trying to make his power higher than the Slayer's. It watches, amused, as energy begins filling the entire area. Goku lets out a scream, still pushing, hoping not to blow himself apart. He increases his power, and suddenly, his eyes flash red and white light envelopes him. Meanwhile, Gohan notices the lights and heads toward them quickly, hoping nothing is wrong. The Slayer is shocked when the smoke clears, and Goku stands there, now in Super Saiyan 4 form! "My turn," he says, before lunging at the Slayer. Vegeta's Otherworld Transformation! Meanwhile, in Other World, Vegeta appears in a strange labryinth. An unknown Kai appears, telling Vegeta that in order to win this fight, he must become the fabled Ultra Saiyan, capable of destroying whole planets with a touch. Suddenly Vegeta is pulled into a large, blue energy bath, screaming as pain fills his body. "Yes?" the Kai says, turning as Supreme Kai appears beside him. "Have you done it?" SK asks. "Of course," the Kai replies, "and yes, he should be strong enough to take on Dark Kai, if he escapes." Supereme Kai nods and disappears. Meanwhile, Vegeta finally emerges, but his hair is blue and he is pulsing with energy. "Yes... now go," the Kai instructs. Vegeta, still shaking with power, quickly flies away. Vegeta Returns to Battle! Meanwhile, in the real world, Goku has beat down the Slayer, and now prepares to finish it off for good. "This is for Vegeta!" he cries, powering up. However, the Saiyan Slayer begins to laugh. "You fool!" it calls, "you forget that when I killed your friend, I absorbed his energy!" Goku's eyes widen as the Slayer smashes into him, and again, and again, and again. Goku finally smashes into the floor, dazed and confused. The Slayer powers up, laughing and about to kill our hero. "Finally," it says, "I will fulfill my purpose and destory you once and for all! HAHAHAHAHAHH!" Goku closes his eyes, ready for the end. Suddenly the ground begins to shake, and a crack forms in the floor. Ultra Vegeta flies up, glowing with power. "No...!" the Slayer cries, "that much power... IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" "Oh, it's possible," Ultra Vegeta laughs, "and now it's time for your doom!" A Final Surprise!/The End of the Battle! The Saiyan Slayer stands shocked, as Ultra Vegeta is incredibly powerful! He turns to Goku, who is pulling himself up. "I suppose I should give you this," he says, and raises his hands. Red energy spills out, enveloping Goku, and a final flash of light ends the transformation. Now, standing before them, is Ultra Goku! Red hair, energy pullsing through his body, the looks up at the Slayer with a look of pity. It quickly turns around, but suddenly Ultra Vegeat appears, and rams his fist through the Slayer's head! Ultra Goku in turn rams his fist through the Slayer's chest, and the android can only look on in terror and fear as Ultra Goku and Vegeta prepare to end the battle. He lets out one scream as they twist, shattering him. "Wow," Goku pants, "that was harder than I thought." "Indeed," Vegeta said, noticing they have returned to their normal forms, "let's head home. I've had enough training for one day." Malum Saga An Ancient Evil Returns! In the depths of space, a strange portal empties, releasing a large amount of dark material, which is revealed to be all the evil in the universe. This forms a mysterious creature, who eventually calls himself Malum. Drawn by the amount of fighting and evil on Earth, he heads toward it. Meanwhile, Piccolo, who is currenlty on New Namek, hoping to repair the damage wrought by previous battles, is stunned when a massive energy level enters the system, enought to destory a planet without flinching. Stunned, Piccolo, alerts the Z-Warriors on Earth of this threat, and with Dende's aid, they manage to teleport to the planet, but find that they are in way over their heads as Malum lands... Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction Category:KidYamcha